News
Welcome to the news page. Here you will find the latets news from the Uk and the World and also Sport news. Keep checking back for updates each day. 'Last updated: 13/10/13' UK News *The timeline and "accepted version of events" in the Madeleine McCann case have significantly changed, UK police say ahead of a Crimewatch appeal. *Labour says it is "on the side" of parents who want to set up new schools but the Conservatives say the opposition's policy on school choice has not changed. *Britain's energy sector is close to securing tens of billions of pounds in investment from the Far East, Energy Secretary Ed Davey says. *A murder investigation is under way after a woman was killed and a man was seriously injured in a fire at a hair salon in Stirling. *The Ministry of Defence denies claims that a Royal Marine landing exercise in Africa has been cancelled due to cost cutting. *A government-backed scheme to ensure small companies get paid on time isn't working, the BBC has found. World News *Some 89 pilgrims, mostly women and children, are killed in a stampede on a bridge near a temple in central India, local officials say. *Indian disaster teams begin a relief operation after Cyclone Phailin smashes homes and blocks roads, but a huge evacuation seems to have paid off. *Israel suspends deliveries of building supplies to the Gaza Strip after discovering a long tunnel out of the Palestinian territory into Israel. *Vietnamese independence hero General Vo Nguyen Giap has been buried after an elaborate two-day state funeral. *The largest group in Syria's opposition coalition says it will not take part in proposed peace negotiations in Geneva. *The president of the World Bank, Jim Yong Kim, has warned that the United States is just "days away from a very dangerous moment" because of the government's borrowing crisis. Sport news *Ashley Cole is definitely out of the England side for Tuesday's final World Cup qualifier against Poland. *Red Bull's Sebastian Vettel wins the Japanese GP from team-mate Mark Webber, but must wait to seal his fourth world title. *England's women are in the West Indies to begin their winter fixtures with a T20 tri-series featuring New Zealand. *Marc Marquez extends his MotoGP lead to 43 points by finishing second to Dani Pedrosa in the Malaysian Grand Prix. *Novak Djokovic retains his Shanghai Masters title with a thrilling victory over Argentine Juan Martin Del Potro. *Scotland's Scott Jamieson seeks to win the Portugal Masters on the final day of action in the Algarve. *UCI chief Brian Cookson says talks are planned with the World Anti-Doping Agency over an investigation into the cycling body. *Promising sprinter Adam Gemili teams up with the same coach who trains British 100m champion James Dasaolu. *Exeter score six tries to beat Cardiff Blues, who hit back to score four tries, 44-29 in their Heineken Cup pool match. *India's Pankaj Advani hails a "huge moment for Indian sport" with Delhi primed to host the country's first snooker ranking event. For more on sport see here. Category:News Articles Category:The world